dragonballrebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
Articho
| race = | birthplace = Planet Xeleri | birthday = | age = 18 | gender = Female | height = 5'7" | weight = 120lbs | profession = Saiyan Legionary | previous profession = | partner = Tarragon | previous partner = | base of operations = | family = | education = | marital status = | rank = Legionary | classification = Legionary Natus | manga debut = | series debut = | movie debut = | english = | japanese = |transformations = |basic skills = |ultimate skills = |tblColour =#dc143c |textColour =#ffd700 }} Articho is a Saiyan hailing from Planet Xeleri and part of Tarragon's Legio Natus, or Lost Legion. Articho was one of the Saiyans saved by Tarragon's selfless act of sacrifice, putting his life on the line to protect them from a hostile planet after an attempted invasion went horribly wrong. Now, she fights on Tarragon's side, even as their legion was disbanded by the king, her loyalty to Tarragon being unbreakable. Appearance Articho is quite tall for a female, but has a very slim, but fit build. Her hair is black and tied with a loose ponytail. She wears a crown over her hair with many decorations on it, a gift from a planet allied to the Saiyans. Instead of a standard battle suit, she wears a loose, semi-gi based outfit with an overarching skirt to provide freedom of movement. She wears a pair of matching gauntlets and boots. On her back rests her pike and gunbai, her primary tools of battle. After spending some time on Earth, she figured it was time for a more local change of attire. Choosing a cheongsam adorned in shades of purple and black with a white, furred over top, she cut her hair short so it wouldn't be in the way as much. Personality For a Saiyan, Articho is kindhearted and caring. She's seen as a motherly figure to her fellow legionaries, and she helps tend to their wounds after battle. She's selfless, putting the needs of others before her own. She has feelings for Tarragon, but she's too nervous to reveal them to him. History Articho was born as a low class Saiyan. As such, it was hard for her to find any kind of work, most other Saiyans wanting the higher class. She would finally find her opportunity by joining the Royal Army. She felt this was her only chance to prove she was more than just a low class Saiyan. She fought hard, rising up the ranks at a steady pace, one that caught the eye of some of the higher class. She was finally making a name for herself as a decorated warrior. She would eventually be assigned to Tarragon's Century, a legion of a hundred high ranking Saiyans. For the next two years, she served as the legion's caretaker, tending to their wounds when she wasn't helping fight alongside them. But she and the others would meet a tragic fate on a particular planet. Upon landing, she shared the same paranoia Tarragon did, not finding anything right with the planet's inhabitants. Her fears would soon be realized when they were attacked by a large for of guerrilla fighters. Fighting a hopeless battle, the legion did their best to fend them off, but were slaughtered left and right by the warriors. Trying to heal as much as she could, he powers weren't enough, and the legion would be cut down to just a tenth of its size, Articho being one of the survivors. The fact she's still alive was thanks to Tarragon, who used his last remaining strength to fend off the attackers. The ones that were left granted the Saiyans an ultimatum. If they agreed to leave, they would see them safely off the planet, something Tarragon agreed to, not wishing to see anyone else die in a battle they already lost. The return home was harsh for Tarragon, who had his rank stripped and his tail severed. In defiance of the King, distraught over his actions, she and the remaining Legionaries also cut off their tails as a message that Tarragon's sacrifice was not in vain. After a brutal battle with the King after his genocide against the Tuffles, Articho found herself and a group of other Saiyans transported to Earth, a planet strange and unfamiliar to her. Xeleri, one of the Saiyan princes, dejected the idea of being around Earthlings, and tensions would flare up with a group of them. Articho was thankfully able to extinguish some of the conflict, but she felt uneasy knowing such tensions could rise. Regardless, she was given a home under Seika, Alisa, and Emilie, and she found herself comfortable there. Powers and Abilities Articho is capable of a wide array of abilities that surpass her rank. With skills in close quarters combat, Articho cuts down her foes with her ultra sharp pike, and her elegant movements allow her to evade attacks easily. But if close quarters is too dangerous, she can utilize her gunbai to send out large waves of ki to push back her enemies. Above this, she capable of sensing ki without the aid of a scouter. This allows her to detect ki signatures without direct contact with her enemy. She is a gifted healer, and outside of combat, she uses her powers of ki sensing to determine which areas are most important to be healed. She may not look like it, but she's the strongest member of Tarragon's legion, even going far enough to eclipse Tarragon's power. But she stays as a legionary because she sees Tarragon as the better planner. Articho's fighting style is elusive. With her incredible flexibility, Articho can wrap her legs around an opponent's neck like a deadly python. By utilizing wrist control, she can force her foot against her opponent's neck, using the severe physical strain on their body to immobilize them. Articho can perform crushing scorpion kicks, which are as fast as an actual scorpion's sting, fast enough where few see her kick swing over her head. She's incredibly acrobatic, and uses her flexibility and athleticism to spin around her opponents with grace and ferocity. A large amount of her fighting style consists of a style known as Bagua. Graceful spins disorient and confuse the opponent, hiding her true intentions. Transformations Super Saiyan "Trust me; I'm no ordinary Super Saiyan." Articho is an unusual Saiyan. Most Saiyans achieve their awakened Super Saiyan forms through intense, emotional outbursts, usually of anger and sorrow. But for Articho, it was the opposite; Articho achiever her awakened state through meditation and synergizing her Ki with her physical energies. As the two coincided harmoniously, her body responded through the transformation of Super Saiyan. But while other Super Saiyans gain an increase in in overall power, Articho is a much more unique case. In this form, Articho's speed is increased by fifty times her base state, allowing her to deal a tremendous amount of damage to her opponents in a short period of time. For Articho, her increased strength is a byproduct of her speed, thanks to an increase in velocity and acceleration. Her ki also becomes more refined and sharp, increasing the potency of the ki waves summoned from her gunbai. Though she can transform into this state freely, she chooses not to around her fellow legionaries out of fear of no longer being accepted as one of their own. Though with her and Tarragon being the only two left, this has no longer been the case. Super Saiyan Full Power After months of intensive training with Seika and Tarragon, Articho was able to awaken the full power state of her Super Saiyan transformation. This state for her felt more comfortable than her old Super Saiyan state, and it felt so much more natural and less forced. In this state, her ki drain is almost nonexistent outside of major straining attacks, allowing her to maintain the state almost indefinitely as long as she doesn't over-exert herself. On top of this, Super Saiyan Full Power has a slew of other benefits that Articho never had in her original transformation. The first among them is a boost in physical power on top of the speed boost brought forth from Super Saiyan. This allows her to combine both speed and power into a terrifying show of dominance over her opponents.